


Do As You're Told

by RosieTheRiveter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rimming, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTheRiveter/pseuds/RosieTheRiveter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He’d never thought his own father would have him whoring. But he was a good Soldier, wasn’t he?  If that was what John wanted him to do, he would do it.  He took orders; he didn’t question them. How many times had it been beaten into him - 'Do as you’re told!'?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do As You're Told

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies. This is pretty much wall to wall porn/smut - if you don't like it don't read it.
> 
> This is after Sam has left for Stanford and Dean sends him money for books.
> 
> John is simply a bastard. Sorry but he always seems to be that in my head. Poor Dean because John is an asshole.

_Fuck_ John cursed to himself. He’d thought the slow drunk was going to be an easy mark; instead, the big, burley trucker – who turned out not to be slow or drunk - had hustled him. The mulleted man chuckled as he pocketed the $300 John had angrily thrown down on the pool table.

“Pleasure doin’ business with ya.” He quipped as he grabbed his beer and headed back to the bar to spend some of his winnings.

Now what was he gonna do? That was going to pay for the hotel and the ammo he needed to buy. Not to mention food and gas for the next couple days. The fake credit cards he had in his possession were maxed out.

“Hey there.”

John side-eyed the man who had sidled up to him. He was tall and blonde and smiling. John was immediately suspicious.

John swigged his beer. “Waddaya want? - I don’t have any more money for pool.”

“I figured. Saw the game. Fucking guy is a hustler.” He nodded towards the laughing trucker at the bar.

“Yeah – now you tell me.”

“I thought I could help you out. My name’s Jeremy.” He held out his hand.

John raised an eyebrow suspiciously but didn’t make a move to shake his hand. “I don’t think I need your help - Jeremy - thanks anyway.”

“Hear me out man. I saw you come in with that hot piece of ass. He yours?”

John grew irate. It was none of this guys business who Dean was – and he didn’t like the way he was talking about him – he wasn’t sure if he was asking if John was his pimp or his father.

“None of your fucking business.” John growled.

“Hey – easy there.” He held up his hands in a gesture of peace. “I was just thinking – if he’s got some time – I’ll give you two hundred for a couple hours with him.”

John eyed Dean who was at the bar flirting with the female bartender - Dean, who could eat his weight in cheeseburgers and pie and who could seduce anything that moved - male or female. Dean didn’t realize John knew that he bedded both men and women. Sometimes, he didn’t even make it to a bed. Sometimes it was a quick screw in the backseat of a car in the parking lot. And sometimes, it was all business - a bathroom stall for a quick blowjob and a $50 bill for his trouble. Dean didn’t know John knew about that either.

But he did.

All those times that John left the boys alone for weeks at a time – longer than he’d anticipated – and a few twenties to tide them over and somehow Dean managed to keep them from getting tossed out of the hotel and keep Sam in Lucky Charms and takeout pizza. How the Hell did John think he got the money? But it was what Winchesters did. They took care of business in whatever manner necessary. Fucking for money was hardly something new. John had even done it once or twice in a pinch. Only women in his case of course – somehow that made it more respectable. But Dean had a look about him that he knew certain men loved. He was pretty and looked younger than his twenty-two years and that attracted some borderline pedophiles.

“He ain’t gay.”

“Whatever. I just thought – “ Jeremy made a move to leave.

John caught his arm. “Three hundred and I think it can be arranged.” John nodded.

~*~*~

“Here’s the key to the room. You just give him the word I told you and he’ll cooperate. Do anything you say.”

“You sure?

“He’ll do as he’s told.” John narrowed his eyes.

“Great.” The blonde licked his lips and handed John the three hundred they’d agreed on.

“You got an hour and a half.”

Jeremy chuckled silently to himself as he slid the key card into the reader. _Sick fucker selling his own kid off to a stranger like this – but it’s none of my concern. Daddy issues are what makes this business go ‘round._

When the door to the room opened, Dean was expecting John to walk through. Instead it was a tall blonde man about 35 years old. “Who the fuck are you!?” Dean shot up to standing, grabbed the double-barreled shotgun and aimed it at the man.

“Whoa! Whoa! Easy there kid!” he held his hands up in front of him. “Your dad sent me. I’m Jeremy. Your dad - he told me to tell you: ‘Cincinnati’.”

“What?” Dean blinked at the code word.

“Cincinnati. He said you would know what that meant.”

Dean lowered the shotgun slightly. “What do you want? Is my Dad in trouble? Is he hurt?”

“Trouble? No not exactly. But I did agree to help him out.”

“How?” Dean narrowed his eyes.

“Well – we made a little arrangement. He got hustled out of some money and I agreed to help him make some of that money up.”

“Spit it out. What did you two arrange?” Dean eyed him warily.

“Well – you and I, we’re gonna spend a couple hours together. It’ll be fun – I promise. He told me to give you the code word – he said that means my orders are to be followed as if they were from him. Right?”

Dean grew cold and numb. He was trying to comprehend what was happening. John had sold him to this guy for a couple hundred bucks?

It wasn’t like Dean had never gotten fucked for money. He’d done it when he had to. But that had always been to take care of Sammy. To make sure he got fed and now more recently, to send Sammy money to make sure he got the college books he needed and all the other stuff college kids with families that supported them had.

He’d never thought his own father would have him whoring. But he was a good Soldier, wasn’t he? If that was what John wanted him to do, he would do it. He took orders; he didn’t question them. How many times had it been beaten into him - _Do as you’re told!_

Setting the shotgun down resignedly Dean said numbly, “OK. What do you want?”

“Well first of all – you can get naked. Then we’ll go on from there. We have time.”

Dean started to strip as he was told. Jeremy sat on the bed and watched him, licking his lips.

At least the guy was decent looking, Dean thought to himself. John hadn’t gotten some nasty smelly trucker so it could be worse.

Once Dean had kicked off his boxers and was standing naked, he told himself that he was going to get this over with as quickly as possible.

“Come on over here now.” Jeremy eyed him. “God you’re gorgeous.” Dean did as he was told. “Get on your knees baby. I want you to suck me. Take it out.” Dean knelt in front of him and started working on the man’s belt and zipper. When he’d undone the button and zipper of the pants and pulled them down over his hips with a little wiggling help, Jeremy’s hard cock bobbed up tight and high against his belly. He was long and thick and Dean sighed silently as he lowered his head. Dean opened his lips and stroked his tongue against the underside of the shaft as he gripped him firmly in his fist, stroking and pumping. Dean opened his mouth and swallowed him down - the tip nudging the back of his throat before he slid back out. Dean used his tongue to tease up and around the shaft and head, he wiggled the tip of his tongue into the slit tasting the pre-come as it bloomed there. “Holy shit kid-“ Jeremy moaned. “- you are so fucking good.”

In Dean’s experience, the more he acted like he was enjoying himself, the quicker the mark would get off. Sometimes it made it feel better for him too. He moaned like it was the best thing he’d ever had in his mouth and eagerly bobbed his head, letting his saliva mix with the bitter, salty taste of the pre-come that was leaking out steadily on his tongue.

He allowed Jeremy to move his hips into him, fucking his mouth and fisting his fingers into his short hair, moaning with the rhythm. Dean used his free hand to tease the balls that hung heavily beneath his chin. “Oh Jesus, you little slut. Feels so fucking good. Gonna make me come so good. Don’t make me come too soon. I wanna fuck your ass first.”

Dean groaned inwardly. He’d hoped he would just have to suck his cock. He really didn’t feel like getting fucked into the hotel mattress. He liked getting a good hard fuck – but only when it was a guy he chose. A blowjob was easy enough to get through but he didn’t normally enjoy getting his ass pounded for money.

Jeremy pulled Dean’s mouth off his dick “OK now boy – let’s get onto the main event. Lie on the bed.” Jeremy ordered and kicked off his shoes and the jeans at his ankles, pulled off his shirt and then dug some lube and condoms out of the pocket.

Dean obeyed and arranged himself sideways on the bed. Jeremy stood over him and opened the lube, spilling some over his fingers. “Spread your legs for me. Let me see that ass.” Dean spread his legs apart and raised his knees up slightly. “That’s right – you know what to do. Good little slut.” He lay down beside Dean and slid his hand between Dean’s legs, finding the puckered opening and sliding a finger inside. Dean groaned at the pressure and closed his eyes, trying not to think about anything. “Keep your eyes open. Look at me. I want to see you enjoy this. Sweet little slut.”

Once again, Dean did as he was told; he opened his eyes and let Jeremy watch his reactions to getting his ass finger-fucked. He blushed red in humiliation when he whimpered and bucked in sudden pleasure when Jeremy brushed against his prostate. Jeremy hummed in approval and added the second digit, pushing deep to the last knuckle, thrusting again and again, crooking the fingers to brush against the bundle of nerves he was looking for making Dean writhe under his hand. Jeremy kissed his neck and licked across his chest, rolling his tongue around Dean’s nipples and sucking the small nubs into his mouth. “I want you to moan for me little slut. You like that don’t you?” Dean forced himself to nod and moan.

He had to admit it didn’t feel bad. Normally, he liked getting fingered and he tried to pretend this was a guy he had picked up in the bar. If this was what the guy wanted, he’d act like he was having the time of his life.

“Fuck yeah baby.” Dean moaned. “I want you to fuck me. Feels so good. I want your cock inside me. Make me come.” Dean knew all words to say and just how to say them. Dean’s cock was hard now, making the words more believable. He could make it feel real good for himself if he needed to. He’d start to get really turned on, the more he pretended. Dean told himself he was gonna make this guy come so hard, he’d never forget him. “You wanna fuck me don’t you? You wanna fuck me hard?” Dean chanted.

Jeremy had three fingers deep inside Dean now and he was thrusting them and twisting him open. “Oh man. You are so fucking hot baby. I’m gonna fuck you so hard.”

Jeremy pulled his still slick fingers out of Dean’s stretched ass and grabbed one of the condoms on the bed beside them. He tore it open and rolled it on, slathering his shaft with more lube. He pulled Dean’s legs higher and, lining himself up with Dean’s opening and nudged the tip into him, eliciting an excited, whimpering moan from the younger man. “C’mon. Fuck me!” Dean moaned. “I want you. Make me come.” Dean nudged his ass up towards Jeremy and the movement slid his cock further in.

“I want you to beg for it sweet little slut.” Jeremy slapped Dean’s ass. “Beg me to fuck you.”

“Please! Please fuck me. I want it.” Dean moaned. “You know I want it. I’m a little slut for it. Please! Fuck me hard.” Jeremy pushed deep inside, brushing against the spot he’d teased with his fingers. Dean moaned and whimpered and tossed his head back and forth just like he knew all the guys like this liked.

“Keep your eyes open. I want to see those pretty eyes when I come in you.” Jeremy ruthlessly pounded into him over and over. He took Dean’s cock in his hand and stroked him in rhythm with his fucking.

Dean spread his legs wider so he could reach between them and took Jeremy’s balls in his palm, petting them, teasing and playing with them. He could feel them tightening in his hand. “Fuck. Yeah. Come for me.” Jeremy let out a long groan as his cock twitched and released. His body convulsed and bucked again and again as he came hard and then relaxed.

Jeremy slipped his softening cock out of Dean, pulled off the condom, knotted it and tossed it onto the small trashcan near the bed.

“Holy crap kid. You are one talented motherfucker.”

Jeremy grabbed Dean’s still-hard cock in his fist and slid his thumb over the tip, slicking himself up with the liquid that leaked out. “Now it’s your turn.” Jeremy licked his lips and then lowered his head down to take Dean inside his mouth.

In Dean’s experience, most times the client would get their rocks off and leave, they didn’t usually like sucking cock themselves but if that’s what he got off on, he’d let him. Dean felt Jeremy slide him all the way into his throat and then swallow, his throat snugging against the tip of his dick and sucked him hard, he was moaning and humming and slurping, the vibration went right to his balls and he felt a warm tightening in his abdomen. The hot wetness surrounded his cock and his tongue was soft and slithered up and down and around the shaft. He could tell Jeremy really loved sucking cock. “I’m gonna come.” Dean moaned. “I’m gonna come.”   Which seemed to turn Jeremy on more and he increased the suction and cupped Dean’s balls, teasing and massaging them, slipping his fingers back into Dean’s ass and rubbing his prostate again.

When Dean came in Jeremy’s mouth, Jeremy sucked it out of him and swallowed it down like it was nectar, “Mmmmm.” He murmured. His mouth still moving around Dean, milking him dry with his jaw. When Jeremy pulled off him with a sucking pop, sticky liquid glistening on his lips and chin. He eyed the come that had escaped his mouth and used his tongue to clean it off Dean’s belly. “Best. Fuck. Ever.” He moaned running his tongue through the damp hair at the base of Dean’s cock, tasting the last drops of him.

“I still have another hour but I’m not sure if I can get hard again.” He chuckled. He laid back and stroked himself lazily, eying his half-hard organ in disdain. “Maybe a warm shower?” Jeremy got off the bed and took Dean’s hand, leading him into the small bathroom. He reached into the shower and adjusted the water until it was warm and nudged Dean inside. Dean was annoyed. He preferred a guy that wanted to get out of dodge as soon as he was done - none of this romantic showering togetherness. Jeremy took the bottle of shower gel and soaped up Dean’s stomach and reached between his legs, fondling his flaccid cock until it started to wake up and harden. “That’s right, get hard for me. Such a little slut for my cock aren’t you? You want my cock again?” Dean was young which made it easier but getting hard again so soon was gonna be difficult. The slippery lather helped and Dean concentrated on getting hard as Jeremy stroked him in his fist for a while.

Once Dean’s cock bobbed up mostly hard against his belly, Jeremy took his own semi-hard dick and slid them together so he could stroke them at the same time.

He had to admit to himself that the feel of his cock sliding against Jeremy’s was pretty amazing. He could feel the pulsing of his blood as it filled him again. The water ran over them and the lather from the shower gel in Jeremy’s hand felt good. Jeremy nuzzled the crook of Dean’s neck and sucked a bruise into the soft skin of his collarbone then ran his tongue over Dean’s nipple, which always got him hard. Jeremy’s soapy fingers explored Dean’s entrance.

Jeremy turned Dean towards the shower wall and knelt down behind him. He spread Dean’s cheeks and Dean could feel hot breath on his tender opening before the wet tip of Jeremy’s tongue pierced his entrance. It felt slick and scorching hot and Dean rested his head on his arm against the wall so he wouldn’t collapse. Jeremy fucked him with his tongue, wriggling inside him and searching out the bundle of nerves. Dean’s hips bucked over and over as his entrance was plundered mercilessly. He’d never had anyone do this to him before and the feeling was too intense. His vision grew blurry and he felt like he was going to pass out.

Jeremy’s cock was rock hard again from the taste of Dean on his tongue. He wanted to screw the young man in the shower but Dean refused to do it without a rubber. So he pulled him back out of the shower and to the bed. He pushed the soaking wet young man onto the bed and he rolled on another condom. This time, he roughly shoved Dean over on his belly. He slicked himself up with more lube but dispensed with any fingering preliminaries since Dean was still stretched out. Jeremy quickly sunk deep into Dean’s puckered entrance. He loved the sight of his cock splitting that tight, young ass wide open.

Since he’d come once already, Jeremy fucked hard, almost viciously in order to keep his erection up for the second go. He pulled Dean from laying on his belly to his hands and knees so he could get deeper. He slapped Dean ass a few times getting a moan from the young man under him. Watching the skin redden with his hand-print made him rock hard. “Sweet little slut likes a spanking, huh?” He licked his palm and spanked him again a couple times for fun.

Dean could hear the wet sounds as he was pounded deep over and over, Jeremy’s balls slapping and bouncing against his ass. Dean’s cock bobbed filthily and he dripped come onto the bed. Jeremy’s hands gripped Dean’s hips hard and Dean felt bruises forming under his fingers as he pulled Dean back into him and he snapped his hips forward. All Dean heard was the hard panting and muttering of curse words coming out of Jeremy’s mouth as he filled him, hitting his prostate on every other thrust. “Little slut. So fucking good. Feels so fucking good. Gonna come so fucking hard.” In between moans and words, he licked and nipped and suckled at Dean’s neck and ears and shoulders

Jeremy reached around, taking Dean’s cock in his fist to jerk Dean off. His hand pumped fast and hard and Dean released a throaty moan and spurt hot, thick come over Jeremy’s fingers, twitching and writhing under him. “Nnnnng fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck.”

Jeremy could feel Dean’s forceful orgasm as his hole squeezed with fluttering twitches around his cock. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked and sucked Dean’s come from his fingers and wrist - the musky, salty taste sending him over the edge again. A handful of snapping thrusts more and he let out a low, growling moan coming violently hard in Dean’s ass for the second time that night. He collapsed, completely spent on top of the younger man as Dean lay back down on his belly, panting.

Jeremy pulled out and took care of the second condom, lying down beside Dean. After a few minutes of petting Dean’s hair and back and ass, muttering words of appreciation, Jeremy eyed the clock and saw with disappointment that his time was almost up. He could barely move out of exhaustion but he patted Dean’s ass gently then got up slowly and started getting dressed. “Are you two going to be in town a few more days? I’d love another date.” He raised his eyebrows.

“No. We’re leaving tomorrow.” Dean replied firmly.

“Pity.” Jeremy zipped his fly and shrugged on his shirt, buttoning it up. He pulled out his wallet and took out a fifty. Setting it down on the bedside table along with a business card. “Your dad and I settled up already but that was amazing. Well worth a tip. If you’re ever in town again, give me a call.” Jeremy headed to the door. “Thanks kid.” And he was gone.

Dean got up off the bed. He eyed the fifty and made a decision, sliding it into the envelope he had hidden in his duffle. It would buy Sammy a textbook or whatever his brother needed. Dean would never keep it for himself. He didn’t know why, but he knew keeping the money and using it for something he wanted would make the humiliation of how he’d earned it feel worse.

By the time John returned, Dean had showered and fallen asleep. He had ripped the sheets and blankets off the bed and they were lying in a heap on the floor. Dean was lying on the bare mattress in his sweatpants under one of his jackets.

John at least had the conscience to feel slightly guilty for what he’d done though he justified it to himself. He peeled off one of the fifties that Jeremy had given him for Dean’s time and laid it on the bedside table next to Dean’s wallet. He figured it might take the sting out of some of it for him. He climbed under the clean sheets of the second bed and fell asleep.

~*~*~*

“Dean.” John peeled his eyes open to see Dean already awake and dressed and packing up. “Why are you awake so early?” He looked at the cheap bedside clock to see that it was only a couple minutes after six.

“Figured we’d get a jump on the day. Got a lead on a case in Wisconsin didn’t you say?” Dean didn’t meet his eyes.

“Yeah.”

“Ok then – I’ll get this stuff in the car while you get dressed and I’ll go grab some coffee from the Gas n’ Sip.”

“Dean – about last night.”

Dean froze. “Last night never happened.” Dean couldn’t look at his father. “I’ll meet you at the car.” And he walked out the door.

~*~*

When the maid cleaned the room later that day, she was thrilled to find a folded fifty-dollar bill on the bedside tucked under a water glass.


End file.
